SANTASAN ES UN HIJINDEPUTA
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: aLGUNos fans me hanc riticado super duramentre pro cuiidar mi escritua aasi que me he rebelado pero ccocnats erecbribem como verdaderos letrados ostia yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa feloiz navidad alo nuevo


**- HOLA NUTSSSSSSSSSS XDDDDDDDDDDDD - DIJO COCOsan entretando prnla purta**  
><strong>- hola... - dijo nutasan sucnaod vio a su novoio entrar<strong>  
><strong>Era nabnvidad pero relamenrte los pobres palkmoerinos no sabian l quie erra la navidad peeor urrara-san se lo habia epxclicado a <strong>  
><strong>- coco... urara me ha contado... que los chicos que se portan bien... reciben regalos por navidad... que un señor llamado Papá Noel entra en casa y te los deja bajo el árbol.<strong>  
><strong><span>- AH XD<span>**  
><strong>- tú... crees que he sido bueno...?<strong>  
><strong>- CLARO QUE ESTÁS BUENÍSIMO XDDD<strong>  
><strong>- no era eso lo que...<strong>  
><strong>- FOLLEMOS!<strong>  
><strong>Y folanron peroi el caso es que deouspues de follar nUTs -san ya nio se callabana con el temita<strong>  
><strong>- coco... tengo tantas ganas de que sea navidad-natsu... qué crees que me traerá papá noel-natsu...?<strong>  
><strong>- YO QUE SÉ-COCÓ<strong>  
><strong>- dicen que sabe todo lo que piensas-natsu... tal vez me regale entonces un libro-natsu... o un dream collet...<strong>  
><strong>- AHÁ-COCÓ<strong>  
><strong>Y MÁS. ENTONcres cocosan se canso y sser ufe fuera estaba milksn<strong>  
><strong>- POLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritpor cocsan al salir d el a hbaitcaion<strong>  
><strong>- Coco-sama, ¿qué sucede-miru?<strong>  
><strong>- EL IDIOTA DE NUTS ESTÑÁ ENCOÑADIRSIMO CON PAPA NOEL Y LE VA A HACER UN REGHALALO MEJOR QUE EL MIIO DXXXXXX ME VA A SDJEAR<strong>  
><strong>- Mirumirumirujajamiru... Coco-sama, Papá Noel no existe realmente-miru. Es una invención de los adultos para fomentar el espíritu navideño en sus hijos-miru.<strong>  
><strong>- NO JODAS! XDDDDDDDD NUTS ES UN IDIOTA XDDDDDDDDDD YA VERÁS CUANDO SE LO DIGA!<strong>  
><strong>Pero ene eese momento siolio nutsa de la habitacion y duidjuo<strong>  
><strong>- coco... estoy tan feliz... la navidad me produce tanta ilusión...<strong>  
><strong>- OH NO DXXXXXX<strong>  
><strong><span>- qué...<span>**  
><strong>- NADA CARIÑO ANDA VETE A LA COCINA A LIMPIAR O ALGO XDDD<strong>  
><strong>- claro... *es útil como mujer...*<strong>  
><strong>- Coco-sama, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada-miru?<strong>  
><strong>- PORQUE ES MUY FIFICIL PONEER A ANUTS TAN EMOCIONSDO DXXXX QUIERO QUE SERA FELIZ<strong>  
><strong><span>- Oh-miru.<span>**  
><strong>- ASI QUE TENGO UN PLMAN PARA QUWE SIGA ASII<strong>  
><strong>- Le escucho-miru.<strong>  
><strong>- RTERNGO QUE CONSEFUIR UN REGALAZO PARA NUTRS LO QUE A EL MAS LE GSUTARIA PARA QUE CREA QUE TODOS ES REAL Y SE POFRNGA SUUUUPERRRRR CONTETNO!<strong>  
><strong>- ¡Es una idea preciosa-miru! ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué regalarle-miru?<strong>  
><strong><span>- NO XDDDD<span>**  
><strong>Asi que Ccocosa-n fuer a prroeguntaerle a las chicas que siempre estabn con ellos a ver si se les ocrria algo genial. Nozomirsan dijo comidas y sexo, Rinan adcsesaris, Uraras-aan didjo que su últiomo CD y Komachi AKIMOTO o sea yo le dije le dijo que usu uiltima edicion de pirate Hurricanane. AASIsi, puso ejn una mesa mamedaiguju, condocnes, el Cd de la njiña ribia y el libro de kkamchi akimoto yo; lo metio totodo en la batidora uy ñlo ongrlo. lo peudo bajo el arbol y la mñajana siguiente a navidad...<strong>  
><strong>- coco... mira...<strong>  
><strong>- SI UA LO VEO TE HAN DEJADO UN REGALITO EH XDDDDDDDDD<strong>  
><strong>- ¿qué será...? *abre el regalo...* ...?<strong>  
><strong>- GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU QUE PASADA EHHHHHHH! XDDDDD<strong>  
><strong>- ... no entiendo qué es esto...<strong>  
><strong>- ?!<strong>  
><strong>- esto no es lo que yo quería... papá noel es... idiota... bu... bu...<strong>  
><strong>- NO NUTS QUÉ HACES POR QUÉ LLORAS?!<strong>  
><strong>- porque me hice ilusiones... y ahora están rotas... la navidad... da asco...<strong>  
><strong>- NO! NO NUTS NO! FUI YO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS VERTE LLORAR FUI YO! DX<strong>  
><strong>- qué dices...?<strong>  
><strong>- YO TE PREPARÉ ESA PUTA MIERDA DE REGALO! PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTARÍA MAZO Y TE EMOCIONARÍAS...!<strong>  
><strong>- entonces... papá noel no me ha traído nada...?<strong>  
><strong>- EEEEEEEEE NO PUES PARECE QUE NO DXDXDX<strong>  
><strong>- tal vez... es que he sido malo...<strong>  
><strong>- PUEDE SER XDDDDD LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES SERR BUENO PARA EL AÑO SEFGURO QUE TE TTRRAE UN RRGWEAELO QUE SE LA PUTA!1 LA PUTISIMA POLLA!<strong>  
><strong>- es que... creo... que a mí... me gusta ser... m-malo... **  
><strong>- QUÉ DICES ?!<strong>  
><strong>- que... quiero que tú y yo... hagamos... m-maldades... **  
><strong>- O SEA QUE QUIERES FOLLAR XDDDDD<strong>  
><strong>- b-bueno entiende lo que quieras a mí me da igual yo no he dicho eso para que lo sepas... ...**  
><strong>- PERO POR QUÉ QUIERES FOLLAR AHORA NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍAS TRISTE AHORA?!<strong>  
><strong>- e-esque... ver... ver como... te preocupas por mí... me hace sentir muy... ...**  
><strong><span>- ESPECIAL XD<span>**  
><strong>- s-sí... :3...**  
><strong>- PORQUE ERES EL MÁS ESPECIAL PARA MÍ JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<strong>  
><strong>- oh... coco... y tú para mí... n-no podría haber... **  
><strong>- QUÉ DICES MARICA XDDD<strong>  
><strong>- no podría... no podría... haber recibido un m-mejor regalo...  te quiero...**  
><strong>- DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>  
><strong>Se besaron y folanron ahi end la mowquwrta ante el arblol de navidosad. piede que perdierna la opord¡tunidad de tener regalos al año prócimo pero ganaban en fola,r c´hupate esa sants!<strong>


End file.
